i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection between capacitor elements and external terminals, and for example, relates to capacitors such as electrolytic capacitors and electric double layer capacitors, and manufacturing methods and manufacturing programs of the capacitors.
ii) Description of the Related Art
It is necessary to electrically connect elements and external terminals in electric double layer capacitors or electrolytic capacitors. Such electrical connection provides reduced internal resistance for elements and reduced contact resistance for connecting portions.
Concerning such electrical connection, the following are known: to provide current collector terminals for the end-faces of an element (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-219857); to provide an anode current collector plate for one end-face of a wound element, and a cathode current collector plate for the other end-face (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-068379); to provide current collector plates so that the current collector plates cover current collector foil which is bare over the end-faces of a wound element, and to connect the current collector plates and the current collector foil by welding (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-335156); and to use current collector plates for connection to an encapsulating case and an element and connection with an external terminal (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-093178).